


A Love Story | Avilio Bruno x Reader

by AuroraGolden



Category: 91 Days, anime - Fandom
Genre: 91 Days - Freeform, Anime, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGolden/pseuds/AuroraGolden
Summary: This is a story about the anime character Avilio Burno other wise known as Angelo Lagusa form 91 Days and you, yeah like that was hard to figure out. I am open to suggestions about this story or a story you might want me to wright. If you'd like to see a full list of animes I have seen check my profile there is a list of Animes and Movies that I have seen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I would never give ages for MC because I want you to use the age you desire to use but I felt like this story had to have ages in them, it was the only way this was going to work. So I do apologize for give MC an age but it will tie into the next story and make sense.
> 
> Angelo Age ~ 12  
> (y/n) ~ 17

**(y/n) POV**  
          It all started on a snowy night, I was walking to the streets of Chicago and ran into a young boy getting in trouble with a group of older men. As I got closer I noticed that they were all rather nicely dressed and that the boy looked to be in rags. The closer I got to the group the more of their conversation I could hear. It appears the young boy had tried to mug them and it didn’t go well. I must do something or they very well may just beat the boy to death. I’m sure he as a reason for doing what he did but that still doesn’t excuse what he did, but I also can’t let them kill him over it either. I walked a little faster and when I got closer I called out to the group of people.  
          “Hey, Avilio what are you doing out here mother is worried about you?” the group of people just looked at me like I was crazy. I continued to walk up to the boy and then grab his arm. “Let’s go Avilio, mother is going to be furious with you if you don’t hurry home right now.”   
          ‘Who do you think you are?” one of the men said.  
          “I’m really sorry or any problems my little brother has caused you.” I tried to sound sincere about it but I don’t think they were believing me.  
          “So, this is boy is your younger brother miss?”  
          “Yes?” Oh, boy that came out as a question, that’s not good.  
          “Well then you should know that THIS BOY stole from us. He pick-pocketed up or he thought he could get away with it.” The man reached forward and grabbed the boys arm again. I didn’t know what to do I looked at the boy and he looked rather frightened. So, I hit the man’s hand freeing the boy from his grasp. I retook his hand and began running away from the men.  
          “What are you doing?” the boy asked.  
          “Just keep running if you don’t want to get hurt.”  
          “Why would you help me? You don’t even know me.”  
          “Because I felt like it was the right thing to do. My names (y/fn) (y/ln). My house is up there, around the corner. Just keep running a little bit longer.” He stayed quite as he looked up at me at me. It was a look of can I trust you, but he continued to run with me. After we turned the corner we ran into the gates that lead to my house.  
          “This is where you live?”  
          “Yeah my dad is super rich. Sorry I forgot to mention that didn’t I.”  
          “Yeah a little.” The guards standing at the gate saw me and immediately let us in.  
          “Lady (y/n) who is this? I don’t think your father would approve of you bring a stranger into the house, he didn’t like it when you brought that stray dog home remember?”  
          “Yes, I remember but I got to keep the dog any way, remember?” he just sighed and left me be. “This way uh... what’s your name? I didn’t catch it.”  
          “I thought you knew, you called me by it.”  
          “What your name is really Avilio. Wow I just used that name because it belonged to my real little brother.”  
          “Is that why you decided to save me, because I look like your little brother?’  
          “No I just don’t like seeing people get badly punished for light crimes they have committed. I thought those guys were going kill you over a measly mugging.”  
          “I did to. So, this little brother of yours I would like to meet him.”  
          “That’s very sweet. And I’m sure you two would have got along ever well, but he’s not alive anymore died a few years ago with my mother. They both got really, really sick the doctor kept saying they would get better, but they never did.”  
          “I’m really sorry.”  
          “Don’t be it’s not your fault they go sick and died after all.” We continued to talk as we walked through the front door and down the halls.   
          “Here you can stay in this room, its right across the hall from my room, so if you need anything you can just ask okay.”  
          “Uh sure thanks.”  
          “would you like to use the phone to call your parents and tell them your safe.”  
          “No.”  
          “Are you sure?”  
          “Yeah.”  
          “Well if you change your mind there’s a phone down the hall you can use.”  
          “Thank you.”  
          “Breakfast will be at eight tomorrow.” One of the maids I had talked to on the way in came to tell me that what I had requested had been done.  
          ” Lady (y/n) the bath you asked for has been made.” She sounded very worried about this.  
          “Thank you, it’s for my friend Avilio.” She jumped at the sound of his name. “Could you lead him there and get him a fresh change of clothes as well.”  
          “Yes miss, is there anything I can do for you?”  
          “Maybe a cup of Lady Lavender Gray tea if it isn’t too much trouble.”  
          ‘Of course, miss.”  
          “Thank you May.” She jumped at the sound of her name, but quickly recomposed herself. She looked over at the young boy and jested for him to follow her.  
          ‘You didn’t have to do this.” He said  
          “I know. I did it because I wanted to.” With that May took his hand and said “This way young Master.” I gave him a reassuring wave and smile before returning to my room.  
  
**Angelo’s POV**  
  
Why would she do all this for me? I don’t get it. The continued to walk me down the hall. The girl I don’t get her at all, she doesn’t even know me. The maid came to a stop outside a door and let go of my arm.   
          “Here young master. I’ll being you a fresh change of clothes and set the outside the door for you.” After that she just walked away leaving me alone in front of the door. When I walked in to the room it was a huge bathroom with a tub full of hot water and fragranced oils and soaps. Taking off my clothes I got into the hot water. I can’t remember the last time I had a bath, I should enjoy it as long as possible. The maid then called from behind the door telling me that she had fetched the clothes she was asked to get for me. I thanked her and she was gone once again. It probably wasn’t a clever idea to lie to her about my real name. What if she knows the people that killed my family? I know they have to still be looking for me. It would probably be idle chatter, but if it gets to the wrong person it would mean the end of my life as I know it.   
  
          I sat in the hot water until it had turned luke warm. I got out and dried off, opening the door I got the cloths the maid had prepared for me and got dressed. I walked back down the hall to the room that was showed to me. The room was almost the size of my old house.  I walked to over to the bed and pushed down on it to see how soft it was. I should just run but it would be very rude of I did, after all the she did for me. I should just thank her in the morning and then be on my way.


	2. Chapter 2

**(y/n) POV**  
  
           I sat in my room thinking over everything that had just happened.  I ran into a young boy around the age of my real brother with the same name as my real brother. I sat on my couch drinking my tea when there was knock on the door.  
           “Come in.” the maid, May, from earlier came in and she wore a grim expression.  
           “Lady (y/n), you know he can’t stay, your father will be very upset with you if he finds out that you invited an outsider into the mansion.”  
           “Then I guess he won’t find out now will he.” May frowned at the me.  
           ‘You know he can’t stay,”  
           “That has nothing to do with you now does it May.” I took a sip of my tea looking at her over the rem of my cup as she continued to frown at me. “Besides May the only person that knows he is here is you so if father finds out then it’ll be on your head.” Displeased with my answer May frowned even deeper. She took a deep breath and then she bowed and left. I looked out my window and down at the garden below. Father must never find out about Avilio ever. If he finds out about him he will surely kill him. Father may be the leader of this family but that doesn’t make him right and others follow what he has to say because they are afraid to go against him. I won’t let that happen, even if it means I have to get rid of the current head of the family. I drink the last of my tea and set the cup down on its saucer with a light clack sound. Walking over to my wardrobe and opened it pulling out an nightgown and changed my cloths. I lifted the covers to my bed and sank down into the comfy covers and within minutes I was asleep.  
  
 **Angelo POV**  
  
           When I woke up the next morning the sun was shining bright. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was an hour before I was supposed to be at the dinning all for breakfast. I thought about running again, I could get a way I’m sure of it. I looked over at the bed side and saw that there was a fresh change of clothes sitting there. Climbing out of bed I picked up the clothes and looked at them. I wonder if these used to belong to her brother? I then heard a knock on the door. I wonder if I don’t answer if the knocker would just go away? I then heard her voice.  
           “Avilio are you awake? May I come in? I would like to talk to you before breakfast please?” Ugh I can’t ignore her there just something there that won’t let me do it. So I answered back.   
           “Yeah I’m awake. You can come in.” she turned the knock and quietly opened the door and poked her head in through the small opening showing me a bright smile. I looked back at her giving her a smile of my own. She came in the door and quietly closed it as well, when she walked her footsteps where just as quiet.   
           “I wanted to see you Avilio.”  
           “Weren’t you just going to see me in an hour anyway?”  
           “Yes, but I wanted to make sure you where okay.”  
           “Yeah I’m okay.”  
           “Did you ever decided if you wanted to call your parents or not?”  
           “It would do no good to call.”  
           “Why wouldn’t?”  
           “They aren’t alive.” Her face went pale after that.  
           “I’m so sorry I didn’t know, oh my God your probably think that I was just going to kick you out after breakfast.”  
           “He cannot stay Lady (y/n)!” I was the maid from last night.  
           “May this has nothing to do with you go back to your room.’  
           “I think it has everything to do with me and the family I serve. You’re going to created a huge problem letting an outsider stay here.”  
           “That’s not your decision May.” (y/n) she sounds so cold and lifeless.  
           “(y/n) it’s okay I’ll leave.”  
           “No! You’ll stay right here Avilio. There is no need for you to go anywhere.” Just as she had finished her sentence a man walked in the door. May stormed out in a fit of rage and the young man tried to calm (y/n) speaking a language I’ve never hear before.  
           “Avilio I’ll see you for breakfast in the main hall I have some business to take care of.”  
           “Oh okay. I meant it (y/n) it’s not a problem you found on the streets and I can return there just fine so please don’t trouble yourself over me.”  
           “It’s no trouble at all Avilio. So freshen up and I’ll see you for breakfast okay.” She had a tender smile on her face but her eyes were as wild as fire, she looked ready to kill.  
  
 **(y/n) POV**  
  
           I walked down the hallway talking to Katsura he filled me in on what May had already told my father about Avilio. I so hoped that she would have warmed up to me after all I will become the next head of the family and she will serve me after all.   
           “Well strike now.” My voice was low and a growl.  
           “Now but we aren’t completely ready my lady.’  
           “Tell them to get ready now then we have to assassinate my father before he kills Avilio.”  
           “Of course, my lady.” With that Katsura disappeared leaving me to fitch my gear. After I had finished getting ready I met with the other members that supported me and we over through my father killing him as I took head of the family all that opposed me were killed. When I looked at the time I saw that I was fifteen minutes late for breakfast, sighing I looked out the window.  
           “Headed downstairs for breakfast with Avilio to make sure this mess gets cleaned please.” I left going to my room and quickly changing again into something summerier. I rushed down the hall and into the dining hall to find Avilio sitting there at the table with none of his food touched.  
           “Were you waiting for me Avilio.”  
           “Yes.”  
           “Oh, you shouldn’t have.”  
           “It would be rude for the guest to eat without the host.”  
           “Its fine eat up, I’m sure you haven’t had a good meal in a long while.”  
           “Aren’t you going to eat?”  
           “Of course, I’m going to eat. But first I want to talk to you about staying here with me. You will get to keep the room across from mine and anything you need just ask for it and it shall be yours Avilio what do you say?” he dropped the spoon he was eating with.  
           “But that maid said that your father would be furious with you if I stayed.’  
           “I talked it over with him and he’s more than happy to let you stay. So, what’s your answer Avilio?” I looked back at me blankly for a long while before answering.  
           “And your positive that it’s okay you won’t get into trouble.”  
           “I wouldn’t offer if I were going to get into trouble.” He thought his answer over twice and then answered me.  
           “I’ll stay but you have to let me pay you back somehow okay.”  
           “Deal” I reached my hand out to shake his, when he took my hand I pulled him into a hug. And so our new lives together started right then and there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angelo Age ~ 16  
> (y/n) ~ 21

**(y/n) POV**  
  
         Today is the day. It’s Avilio’s birthday he’s turning sixteen! I ran around the ballroom putting up decoration. I can’t wait to for everyone to show up for his surprise birthday party Katsura has him all bust in town right now so he won’t be home anytime soon. As I was putting up a bow I felt an arm snake around my waist. I already know it’s him Sebastian the man I was forced into marrying three years ago. I have never once felt and ounce of love for him, hell 90% of the time we didn’t even sleep in the same bed. I turned and smiled at him.  
         “Sebastian what is it?”  
         “Why do you put so much time into that little brat. He ain’t your brother, hell he ain’t related to either of use so why you care so much for uh?”  
         “Sebastian, I told you Avilio was alone and we found each other. Every day with him has been the best day ever for me.”  
         “Yeah, yeah I get it you care so much for street trash.”  
         “He is not street trash!”  
         “Whatever doll face.” He left after saying that. He always does stuff like this walking in and ruining my go mood like it’s a game to him. I don’t need him I don’t know why I even let him stick around for in the first place. Continuing to place decorations around the ballroom I stopped when I felt like everything has placed perfectly. Now I must wait for Avilio to come home.  
  
~Time Skip~  
  
“Surprise!” Everyone jumped up and yelled when Katsura turned on the light leaving Avilio stunned again for the fourth year in a role. I figured he’d catch on by now. I gracefully walked over to him and hugged him.  
         “Happy Birthday Avilio.” I beamed out to him.  
         “You didn’t have to do this (y/n).” He looked down at the ground like he always did when I did things for him that he couldn’t understand.  
         “That’s Lady (l/n) to you kid.” Ugh Sebastian why did he even come, he hates Avilio, I didn’t even invite him.  
         “Sebastian it’s fine Avilio can call me whatever he wants to call me, okay.”  
         “I just think the brat should show some gratitude to you after all you took him off the streets.”  
         “Enough Sebastian! This is Avilio’s party and you will not ruin it got it!”  
         “(Lady (l/n) it’s fine.” He softy but a hand over mine and stoked it gently. I hate it when he does this stuff, he says that everything that pig says is right and that touch. I know he must know what it does to me. “Let’s not make a sense okay. Shall we begin the party?”  
         “Oh of course Avilio. I figured you could start with a dance.”  
  
**Angelo’s POV**  
  
         A dance? Does she want to dance with me? Yeah right, she has Sebastian, that’s all she’ll ever need, even if the man is nothing more than a pig. I’m that trash she picked up off the streets four years ago and doesn’t know how to throw me away. But her smile it’s so sweet, I get it, it’s been stained with blood but I don’t care. She swore she would help me fine the people that killed my family. When I looked her in the eyes she was beaming a me with that silly sweet smile she always wore. Maybe just this once she would forgive me for being selfish.  
         “A dance you say?”  
         “Yes, and you can pick from any of the women in this room.”  
         “Then may I pick you?” he cheeks grew a little red but Sebastian was furious at me for asking such a question.   
         “Of course, you can Avilio.” As soon as I got the okay I held out my hand and without a moments hesitation she took my hand. I lead her out to the middle of the ballroom floor and waited for the music to start. When it started I noticed that it was a slow waltz, this is totally going to make Sebastian jealous. I pulled her close to me holding on to her waist and hand firmly. She looked up at me and smiled. Up? When did I get taller than her? I can’t remember, that doesn’t matter. Right now, all that does matter is that she is here in my arms and not his. I looked over and saw that Sebastian had already left, must be unpleasant to see your wife enjoying herself in the arms of another man. All to quickly the song ended and she pulled away from me.  
         “Avilio I have scheduled present to be opened in an hour and a half is that okay?”  
         “Of course, it is (y/n).”  
         “I was afraid you would ever call me that again.”  
         “You said it yourself I can call you whatever I want, right? I’ve been her longer then he as I have more rights, that’s how this works right?” she smiled and I could see she heard the mocking in my tone.  
         “Of course, Avilio.”  
         After that the party went on but I didn’t enjoy any moment that (y/n) wasn’t by my side. After all the guest had left I walked returning to my room when I saw (y/n) standing outside of her bedroom, after she never hardly ever slept in the same room as that pig.  
         “(y/n) what is?”  
         “I wanted to give you a gift Avilio.”  
         “You’ve already given me so many and now you want to give me more?”  
         “Will you come to my room?”  
         “Of course, I will” Why would you ever think that I would tell you no? She opened the door and I followed her. “What is this gift you want to give me (y/n)?”  
         “Angelo?” Ah I love it when she calls me by my real name it has a sweet sound to it.  
         “Yes?”  
         “Is there anything at all you want for your birthday? Anything? Just name it and it’s yours Angelo.”  
         “(y/n) I told you. You’ve already given me more than enough. So don’t worry about it okay.”  
         “You haven’t asked me for a single thing since you’ve started living here. I want to know what you want. Anything at all. Money? Power? Women? Is there a woman that that you want? I will get her for you. Just please tell me what you want.” She’s so desperate to know what I want. All I want is her, but I can’t tell her that. I considered her pleading eyes, begging me once again not to says I have everything I want.  
         “Even if it’s a selfish gift you’d still give it to me?”  
         “Yes Angelo.”  
         “Well you see there’s this woman that I want.” Does she look sad? Yes, she’s sad. Does she want me the way I want her?  
         “What is her name?” She asked despite not really wanting to know.  
         “(y/n) (l/n).”  
         “You want me?”  
         “Yes, just until the stroke of midnight when my birthday ends. Will you be mine until then?” She’s going to say no, I already know that. She’s a married woman after all what more can I expect.  
         “Then you can have me.”  
         “What?”  
         “You said you wanted my so you can have me, I’m yours for the rest of the night Angelo. You can do anything you want.” Why would she tell me that?  
         “Why?”  
         “Because I want to give you everything you’ve ever wanted.”  
         “I can do anything I want?”  
         “Yes.” I stepped closed to her and placed my hand on her cheek. You shouldn’t have said that (y/n). Now all I want is to lay claim to you. I know she must see the desire burning in my eyes, but I think she has the same desire. Does she want this? No that’s crazy she has Sebastian, even if he’s a pig, she has him. I lightly shock my head pushing the thoughts away. I shouldn’t think of that right now I have her here with me and she’s willing to do anything I ask of her. I moved my hand to her chin and lifted to and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She kissed back without hesitation and moved her hands to grip my upper arms. I pulled away and she looked completely unsatisfied. I pulled her close, snaking an arm around her waist.  
         “Is this too much?”  
         “No.” I continued to kiss her repeatedly, she was soon gasping for breath. I moved my hand up to the ribbon holding her dress together and untied it. Her face was now painted a light shade of red but she didn’t protest. I slid part of her dress off her shoulder exposing her shoulder and collar bone. I leaned down and began to lightly nip at her collar bone, earning me a small moan. If it is just for tonight then please let me have this, sliding off the rest of her dress she once again had no pretest. I moved her to the bed, laying het down on her back and climbing on top of her.   
         “Is this too much?”  
         “No.” Her response was full of desire. She does want this, I can see that now. I smiled looking down at her in her corset and underwear. I undid the straps holding her thigh high socks up. Pulling them off, I held her foot delicately in my hand. When did she become so small? I brought her foot to my lips and lightly kissed her soft toes. This earned a jerk and I almost got kicked in my mouth, but looking up the length of her leg and at her face I could clearly see she liked it. Her fingers where wrapped around the covers clinching them tightly as to not kick me. I smiled back at her and began trailing kisses from her foot to her upper thigh. The higher I got the sweeter her moans got. I never want to forget this moment ever, for one single night I have the one women I have always wanted at my mercy. Sliding my hand up her thigh I gripped it tightly earing me a jolt again. I leaned down and kissed her lips, when I tried to pull away she wrapped her arms around my neck to hold me down. I couldn’t help but smile, she didn’t want me to stop.  
  
**Sebastian’s POV**  
  
         I was walking down the hall when I heard moans of ecstasy coming from (y/n) room. I stopped just outside the door. If she was that despite she should have just came to me there’s no need for her to do it alone. Preparing myself I put my hand on the doo knock, wait why is the door part of the way open. Peering in anger swept over me. That little fucking brat really thinks he’s going to get away with this. First, he selfishly askes (y/n) for the first dance at his birthday now he thinks he can sleep with my wife and get away with it. I think not. I’ll deal with him in the morning no need to send him to his grave just yet. I want him to think he’s gotten away with it first and I’s feel a little sorry for sending a man to the grave a virgin. Not bothering to shut the door I head down the hall to my room.  
  
**Angelo’s POV**  
  
         Smiling I began to untie her corset, fumbling with the strings a little but she didn’t seem to mind. When I finally got it untied I slowly removed it.  (y/n) gaze flickered to the door for a moment but then turned back to me. I slid my hand gently down her chest and to her stomach wanting to feel her soft skin. Gently I moved my hand back up and circled around her breast. With every move I made she shivered more.   
         “Does it feel good?” an innocent enough question but I already know the answer.  
         “Y-y-yees.” Her breathing is uneven   
         “Should I stop?”  
         “No!” she sat up straight almost knocking me off the bed. “Sorry I didn’t mean to. It’s okay if you want to stop.”  
         “It’s okay I didn’t want to stop but I don’t want you to feel like you have to keep going.”  
         “Angelo I’ve waited for this moment long time. I know that sounds strange but I fell in love with you that night I found you. So I’ve been patiently waiting for you to tell me you like. I know getting married didn’t help but I thought maybe that there was still a change that you could love me and this here proves it. So no, I don’t want you to stop, keep going and take all of me.”  
         “How funny I fell in love with you and was too afraid to tell you because I thought that you only saw me as a little brother.”  
         “Not at all Angelo.” Leaning down kissed her again and again. I slid my tongue along the bottom of her lip beckoning for entrance. I didn’t have to wait long she opened immediately and she fought for dominance for a shot while before giving in to me and letting me explore her mouth. I pulled away moving to her breast. I kiss left one first, she arched her back letting another sweet moan escape her soft lips. I continued gently kissing and rubbing her breast and slowly moved my way down her stomach to her lower zone. When I put my hands fancy underwear she stopped me.  
         “What is it?”  
         “Why are you wearing so much clothes?” That’s what she’s worried about. She sat up and slid my suspenders off my shoulders and worked her way down my shirt unbuttoning it. When she had finished she pulled my shirt off and rubbed her soft hands across my chest. A smile lite her face the more she touched me and I think the reason for this was because I was smiling.   
         “Is that better?”  
         “Yes.” I gently pushed her down her to her back and grabbed her thigh, placing another kiss on the inside of it. Another smile graced her lips as I started to take of her underwear when I stopped. I looked up at her and saw she was now wearing a frown. She opened her mouth to speak when I leaned down and grabbed her underwear with my teeth and began pulling it off. Instead of words I was grace with another moan and her face turned bright red. I then moved both of her legs apart to get a better look at her lower region. “d-do-don’t st-stare.”  
         “You look beautiful don’t worry so much.”  
         “Angelo it’s embarrassing.” She shook her head from side to side. But all I could do in response was smile.  
         “Can I taste you?” her breath hitched and she froze. I was about to tell her I was joke when she shook her head yes and smiled. I leaned down lightly kissing her at first and then continuing to get rough with. The more I continued the louder she got.  
         “Angelo~”  
         “Yes?”  
         “Please.”  
         “Please what (y/n)?’  
         “Please give me more.” She sat up and pushed me down and made quick work of removing my pants and then my underwear. “How do you want to do this. Pick a position and we’ll do it.” When I didn’t answer right away she squirmed a little on top of me. I wonder what will she do if I don’t answer. When I took longer than she wanted she began to stroke my member and I moaned. “It’s my turn to make you moan Angelo.” She positioned herself right above my member and slide it in side of her.  
         “(y/n).”  
         “Yes?”  
         “You feel really good.”  
         “I’m glad to hear that.” She placed her hands on my chest then and started moving up and down. Slowly at first and then faster. I couldn’t help but moan every time she did. Grabbing her hips, I pulled her down harder on to me. When I couldn’t take it anymore I sat up and pushed her on her back again moving both of her legs out of the way I reentered her moving at the pace I wanted to move. It didn’t take long before she was ready. “An-angelo I-I’m gon-gonna cum!”  
         “Me too, just a little bit longer okay.” She shook her head as if to say okay. I continued to thrust in and out faster and faster.  
         “Angelo I – I can’t.” she came and it caused me to as well. Breathing heavily, I leaned down and kissed her nose. The clock struck midnight telling me my birthday was over. I climbed off her and sat on the edge of the bed. “Don’t go Angelo.” She reached out and grabbed my hand, her eyes pleading with me. “Come back to bed.”  
         “When you ask like that you know I can’t tell you no.” Climbing under the covers I held her in my arms and soon enough she was fast asleep. I thought about leaving. This reminds me of the night we first meet, when I thought about running away from you. In the end, I ended up staying and tonight ….  
  
  
I’ll do the same.


End file.
